


End (Beginning)

by MsTrick



Series: Polished Twitter Threads [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adultery, Anal Sex, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Gabriel/Original Female Character - Freeform, Mentioned Jack/Vincent - Freeform, Shame, Soldier Enhancement Program Era, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsTrick/pseuds/MsTrick
Summary: They both wish they could be cold-hearted enough not to care they're committing adultery. That's the worst part. They do care. They know it's wrong. But when they're around each other, everything else seems to slide out of focus. Even the war slips their minds. More so now, with the memory of that first kiss branded on their lips.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Polished Twitter Threads [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765933
Comments: 23
Kudos: 108





	End (Beginning)

###

It starts small. Nudges in the locker room. Cuddling up on a bunk or the common room couch to watch something together. Casual touches turn into lingering ones. An arm flung over the shoulders that doesn’t retreat. Their feet brushing under the table in the mess hall. 

One day, they’re in the locker room. Gabriel’s only got a towel wrapped around his waist, droplets of water on his warm skin. And Jack doesn't even think. He leans over and licks one of the drops, following its trail up Gabriel's chest, across his collarbone to the tender crook of his neck. Gabriel's tension could be mistaken for unwillingness if he wasn't tilting his head to give Jack better access.

When their lips meet, lightning strikes inside both of them, bright and terrifying and destructive. And unstoppable. It wipes out everything, narrows their worlds down to lethally addictive sensation. Every exhale is seduction; every inhale reveals how hungry they are for this. How hungry Jack is for Gabriel's hands in his hair and the way Gabriel grips his ass to haul their bodies together. How hungry Gabriel is for Jack's gravelly moans and sharp teeth. How hungry they both are for the gemlike presence of the other, their diamond-real connection.

It's just one kiss. And it ruins them. Even as they pull away and damn it as a mistake, they know it'll happen again.

Jack tries to rationalize away the guilt -– they're going to war, might die from the enhancements, etc. Gabriel just doesn't let himself think about his life in Los Angeles. They both wish they could be cold-hearted enough not to care they're committing adultery. That's the worst part. They do care. They know it's wrong. But when they're around each other, everything else seems to slide out of focus. Even the war slips their minds. More so now, with the memory of that first kiss branded on their lips.

They're getting closer to a line they won't be able to uncross. Jack wants to save Gabriel from himself but also can't leave Gabriel alone. As though Jack's stuck in his gravity. And Gabriel's just as trapped orbiting Jack.

It would be great if they could blame it on being swept away on some torrid moment of passion. But they can't. Because it's caramel-slow and equally sweet and equally bad for them. All it is is one evening in the common room, after Gabriel demolishes the whole squad in poker. The rest trickle to bed and it's just the two of them. And it's just a tilt of Gabriel's head, but it paves the way to a bad decision like runway lights guiding an airplane to land.

Jack follows him, his fingertips tracing down Gabriel's wrist and palm from behind. Gabriel's silence could be taken as regret but he shivers from that careful contact. Jack can feel the rush of his pulse, the way it keeps pace with Jack's own.

Senior officers have their own rooms. Jack steps inside and watches as Gabriel slowly crowds him against the door.

"Do you want to point out that we shouldn't be doing this?" Jack asks. "Or should I?"

And the thing is, the only reason he can say that is because it'll make no difference. They can smell the heat rising off each other's skin, can see their reflections in each other's dilated pupils, can taste the raw need in the air.

Gabriel gently thumbs open Jack's bottom lip. The kiss isn't shy. And Jack's in space, Jack's in the stars, Jack doesn't exist unless he's being kissed by Gabriel. And Gabriel vibrates with the exact same conviction.

Neither of them have ever really had to fight to have the upper hand -- Vincent turned pliant when horny and Gabriel was a foot taller than his wife -- but with each other, it's a very real competition. Like everything between them.

Neither is going to give when it's more fun to make the other take.

Jack gets his teeth into the taut slope of Gabriel's neck, then his vulnerable earlobes, then the tender space behind them. He likes how his commander's buttery voice hitches and cracks. He feels powerful, even though Gabriel's hands are already down the front of his fatigues, even though he can feel himself melting. Gabriel likes how pushy Jack is, how Jack's fingertips are rough over his ribs, how Jack surges and arches into his grip.

They do their best to pretend it's just sex. It's just the heat of Jack's mouth and the push of Gabriel's fingers. Just the velvet of tongues and the clench of muscles. It's just fucking. It's definitely NOT the deep, comfortable silences or grinning into kisses. It isn't allowed be the ache in their chests or the soft, lingering looks.

As though to prove it, there's a streak of meanness in their trysts. One will go too hard or too fast, or aim to leave bruises, or intentionally break a limit. It's almost easier that way. They can tell themselves they're being punished for their adultery even as they're committing it. After sex sends them to the moon and back, they'll welcome the fight. They'll call each other liars and cheaters. They'll hiss each other's partners' names like knives. Jack will storm out and they'll be satisfied that their mistake is behind them at last.

But then the ache starts up again, a low beat building in their chests. Jack will notice Gabriel watching him. At some ungodly hour of the morning, Gabriel will hear the lightest of taps on his door, as though Jack has convinced himself that Gabriel won't hear him. That Gabriel isn't listening for him. But Jack can hear the sound of Gabriel's sheets shifting and so he lets himself in. By now, he knows Gabriel's breathing well enough to know he's only feigning sleep.

This is the sick game the play: forcing the other to instigate.

Jack loses. He drags Gabriel's shirt up and kisses across the plane of his stomach. Gabriel's already hard, the elastic of his boxers straining. It's been all of two weeks. Jack missed him too. Gabriel grunts and bites back a sigh as soft lips slide over the dribbling head of his cock. Jack is sloppy, saliva dripping as he sucks Gabriel's girth into the scorching heat of his mouth. The drops are a tormenting tickle on Gabriel's balls. His hips lift and his eyes open, the black glitter of them raking over Jack's flushed face.

Gabriel pulls Jack off his dick and crushes their mouths together, once again failing to leave it as mere sex. Under the onslaught, Jack relaxes for the first time in days. The weight of Gabriel on top of him, the musky smell of his sweat, the jut of Gabriel's hipbones into his thighs -- it's everything.

Gabriel grabs the lube from the bag next to his bed. Jack yanks his underwear and sweatpants down, lets Gabriel urge him onto his side. Prep is messy and breathless. Jack grits his teeth as Gabriel nudges into him, breaching the tight ring of muscle with as much restraint as either of them can bear.

Gabriel's breath is a rapid staccato against the nape of Jack's neck. His arm is tight around Jack's chest and his thick thigh is heavily slung over Jack's hip. Connected, the buzzing in their minds quiets and gives way to a syrupy euphoria. Gabriel sinks into him with thrusts that smoothen and lengthen as Jack's body lets him in, into that dense squeezing heat that Gabriel's hand tries and fails to replicate when he's alone.

Jack's phone rings, the buzz on the bedspread as unwelcome as a bee.

Vincent's name pops up on the screen.

They stare at it. Gabriel's cock twitches hard inside Jack and Jack arches into it -- both the wrong response.

Gabriel snatches up the phone and before Jack can stop him, answers it.

"Hey Vince, Jack just stepped out. What's up?"

Jack has to slam both hands over his own mouth as Gabriel fucks into him, merciless thrusts into the electric core of him. Shame tingles along every nerve ending, flooding fire through his skin. The wrongness of it has him squirming, hot, hating that it's making him hot. Gabriel isn't even restraining him, which is worse. Jack has only himself to damn for not stopping this.

Gabriel somehow carries on a whole exchange with his breaths even and his voice neutral. Maybe Gabriel wants some awful proof that Jack wants him more than the mild-mannered boy on the other end of the line. Maybe Gabriel wants to prove that to Jack. Maybe Gabriel just wants to be mean. Maybe he's getting off on this. Maybe it's all of the above.

Gabriel's free hand abruptly wraps around Jack's dick. And it is unforgivable but Jack cums hard at the contact, bucking into Gabriel, impaled on him. He chokes in attempt to stay quiet as shame and pleasure burn like hellfire down his spine.

Gabriel hangs up with a casual goodbye.

Jack expects Gabriel to hold him down and nail him to the mattress. He's hard enough, clearly desperate for it. Instead, Gabriel's gentle. Gentle in the way they're not allowed to be. He rocks in deep and slow. Jack's fingernails dig a protest into the arm wrapped around him. His jaw is clenched. He's angry at them both. But by now, Gabriel knows the combination of whispers and kisses and touches to unlock him.

At length, Jack turns in his hold, hitches his leg above Gabriel's waist, lets Gabriel thumb the wetness beneath his eyes. When Gabriel empties himself inside Jack, it marks something. The line they weren't meant to cross. Their lowest point. A beginning they don't deserve cocooned in a bloody mess of an ending.

But it's theirs all the same. So, it's almost appropriate that Gabriel doesn't ask Jack for a beginning, instead says:

"Planning on dying with me someday?"

For some reason, it's only now that Jack notices Gabriel's no longer wearing his wedding band.

And even though his phone is still warm, even though there's still a heart he has to break, Jack says yes.

END

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a Twitter thread! Come hang out with me there at [@MsTrick16](https://twitter.com/mstrick16)!


End file.
